Friends? Or More?
by Anrita
Summary: One day Haruhi due to a promise she had unconsciously done visits Tamaki's House. What happens while they're there?
1. Are we Just Friends?

Friends? Or More?

Chapter 1: Just Friends?

* * *

One weekend morning, a limo came to pick Haruhi up and drove her to the 2nd Souh Mansion. She got out of the car and looked up, "sigh, why am I here?"

: Flashback:

"Hey Haruhi! Come and visit our house this weekend!" the twins said in unison. "How dare you make plans with my precious daughter without telling me!" Tamaki said angrily. "Why should we have to tell you?" they said in unison. "Because, I am her father." He walked over to Haruhi and said "Haruhi, how about you visit my house this weekend!" cheerfully. "Whatever." Said the heroine, lost in a book.

: End Flashback:

"Oh! That's right." She said with a little agitation. "Haruhi!" Tamaki said as he greeted her at the gate. "You came!" "Did I have a choice?" she said. They walked to the house and Haruhi smirked and thought, _damn rich bastard_. He showed her around the house at what seemed like an hour, and finally reached his room. Haruhi walked over to the pictures in his room. She came across one and said," wow, she's pretty." She sat down on the bed right next to him. "Yeah, that's my mom." He said smiling. "eh!?! No way." She said with a bit of shock. "She lives in France." "Hmm..." she said looking at the pictures. "Um…sempai?" "What?" he said, turning his head from the picture to her. _God, she looked beautiful_. "There are… a lot of pictures of me." She said pointing at the pictures. Which caused Tamaki to blush, "I-Isn't it right to have pictures of your daughter!" he said stuttering. "Yeah right." She said then looked over at Tamaki sobbing in one corner of his room. "What was your mother like?" He got up and walked over to her and sat down. "Well I haven't seen her in a while but, she was really pretty. She always looked so cheerful. And she was a lot like you." He looked over at her as she looked up at him. They stayed like that for a while when Tamaki said,"Haruhi?" blushing slightly. "Huh?" he paused for a bit, putting his hand on hers and finally getting the courage to say, "Haruhi I-I want to… I want to be more than frie-" Then out of nowhere appeared the Hitachin twins, along with the rest of the host club. He looked over at them and said still blushing, "W-What are you guys doing here?" stuttering a bit. "Well since Haruhi didn't want to come to our house, we decided to pay a visit." said Hikaru. "And we wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything perverted." Kaoru said as they stepped a bit closer to Tamaki. The twins looked over and saw Tamaki's hand on Haruhi's. Tamaki saw what they were staring at and his face turned a deeper shade of red as he quickly snatched his hand away. "Milord was doing something unforgivable." Kaoru said. "What a pervert." The twins said in unison. "What! No!! It's not like that!! It's not like that at all!!" he yelled.

"Well, I must be going." Haruhi said as she got up. "You're leaving already?" Tamaki said as he got up to escort her to the door. "Yeah, my dad is getting off work early and he'll be worried." She opened the door, "I'll see you guys at school." She closed the door and walked to the car. _I wonder what he was going to say earlier? "I want to be more than frie-"_ Then a wave of shock came across her face as she got in the car. What If he was going to say he wanted to be MORE than friends! That can't be! She got out of the car and went into her house. She was too distracted to even notice her dad was home. _But it's impossible. He's always thought of me as a daughter. I don't think I can face him tomorrow._ She soon drifted to sleep awaiting the next morning.

* * *

Hi! me again! Hope you liked it. I'm putting in the second chapter 


	2. Or More?

Friends? Or More?

Chapter 2: Are we more?

* * *

It was morning now, which wasn't exactly the best. Haruhi woke up moody not looking forward to school. It meant she would have to face him. She got ready and headed to school.

That day was tiring; she had tried to avoid him in any way possible. When he he'd call out her name, she'd pretend she didn't hear him and go in a different room. After the Host club was closed she left there early. So Tamaki decided to look for her.

"I wonder if he followed me. She said looking back and giving a sigh of relief. "I don't know if I could face him." "Face who." She turned around to find Tamaki behind her. "T-Tamaki! I didn't know you were--" But before she could finish, he had grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her against the wall (But not very hard). She gasped, "Is there a reason why you're avoiding me!" he said slamming his hand on the wall above her, causing her to flinch. But she just looked away, _why can't I look at him?_ He paused then said calmly, "Fine, you don't have to tell me." He lowered his hand and began to walk of. _Why can't I say anything? Why can't I move? It can't end like this!_ She turned towards him and yelled, "Tamaki!"

He turned around while Haruhi ran towards him. "What?" he said. Just then she leaned up and brought her lips to his. At first he was shocked but his expression softened as he kissed back to deepen the kiss. They broke apart for certain reasons (like AIR). "H-Haruhi?" he said looking at her. "Nani?" Looking up at him puzzled. "I-I to be more then friends!" he said blushing. She stood there; she stood there and laughed,"Nani?" he said confused. "You dunce, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't know that." He just smiled. "So this is what you guys were doing." They looked over to see Tamaki, along with the rest of the Host Club. Their faces turned a visible shade of red. "Don't let us bother you." With that, they all walked off leaving the couple behind. "Tamaki, lets go home." He just smiled as we left, hand in hand.

**OWARI**

* * *

Well, that's it for this story. The ending is cheesy, but I hoped you enjoyed it! 


End file.
